


If You Can't Talk About It

by iceprinceloki



Series: The Decent Moments [19]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Healthy Relationships, Inappropriate Behavior, Light BDSM, Love, Lube, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Lestat and David go on a date, play touchy feely in the theatre and learn that they have both tried something new.....
Relationships: Lestat de Lioncourt/David Talbot
Series: The Decent Moments [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593007
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	If You Can't Talk About It

**Author's Note:**

> I am living for this opportunity at character development if I can call it that. I've been blocked up for days and now I'm flowing and I'm trying to seize the moment while I have it to write as many chapters as I can. Lestat is really growing up and I am so proud of him!

He was sweating, it was too early to be sweating and he had just showered. Lestat adjusted his necktie nervously and preened in the mirror while he waited for David to wake up. Just a few more minutes and he would get it over with.

David’s soft laughter came behind him and Lestat turned on his heel making a shameful sound of surprise.

‘What on earth are you so fancied up for?’

Lestat swallowed and grinned sheepishly, David glared suspiciously as Lestat slowly walked towards him. ‘Lestat what have you-?’

‘Go on a date with me.’

David blinked and stared at his maker in confusion. Lestat had bungled that as usual. Now he would have to say it again he grimaced, damn his nervous mumbling.

‘I meant….will you go on a date with me?’ He blushed and scuffed his shoes.

David’s hands came up to cup his face and his fledgling kissed him passionately. ‘Of course I will, but what brought this on?’

‘I know it’s stupid.’ Lestat said, taking David’s question to be scorn. ‘I thought it might be nice to go to a movie and catch a bite, do some love things that people do….I understand if you think it’s dumb.’

‘I think it’s adorable. I would love that Lestat.’ David said firmly. ‘Just let me get ready.’

‘I’ll wait downstairs.’ Lestat walked out of their room calmly and then had a silent celebration in the hallway, jumping up and down pumping his fists and hissing the word yes.

He stopped as he realized he was being watched. He looked to his right and saw Armand with his mouth open, one eyebrow bent in confusion and amusement in his eyes. Lestat stopped his dancing about immediately and tried to lean with his elbow casually against the wall.

‘Well it’s a lovely evening! Fancy seeing you here!’ Lestat tried to be nonchalant.

Armand smirked and nodded slowly. ‘Uh-huh.’

Lestat puckered his lips, sucked them in and then slowly blew out air awkwardly. Armand stood smiling at him the whole time making him more and more uncomfortable. 

‘So, do you come to this hallway often?’ He tried to end the silence and the feeling of his stomach falling into his feet.

‘Uh-huh.’

Lestat scowled now, Armand wasn’t playing fair. Why couldn’t he just go away or have a conversation like a normal person. Armand walked over and leaned his back against the wall opposite Lestat.

‘So…..why are you so jumpy?’

‘Jumpy?’ Lestat startled. ‘Who is jumpy? I’m not. I’m fine!’

Armand used Lestat’s nervousness to slip into his mind. ‘You have a date!’

‘Another thing you’ll never let me live down I assume?’ He grizzled.

Armand shook his head, stepped forward and pet Lestat’s cheek kindly. ‘I’m glad for you. You will enjoy it, there’s no reason to be nervous. Just relax and have fun Lestat.’

Armand walked away and Lestat was left confused. Had the Imp just given him advice? Had the imp just passed up a prime opportunity to taunt and tease him? The world was truly on its head. David walked out before Lestat could think about it much more.

‘Why are you out here?’ David looked surprised. ‘I thought I would find you downstairs?’

‘Oh I thought it would be better to walk you down!’ Lestat said innocently. ‘You know with this being our first date and all.’

‘Uh-huh.’ David smiled knowingly and walked towards the stairs. Lestat really hated that sound.

Once out on the street Lestat tentatively took David’s hand and avoided eye contact when David looked at him sharply in amazement. Lestat wasn’t a big hand holder, he wasn’t a big relationship things person really. David was touched that Lestat was making such an effort, Lestat was kind of enjoying it. It felt good to hold David’s hand, it was a passive aggressive way of showing the world David was his lover. More than that it made him feel connected to his lover. David’s gentle brown eyes caught his and put a shy grin on his face.

David was enjoying this, he was smiling and chattering away about some ideas he had about tidying up his old home in the UK and moving them there for the summers. He talked about the things he had seen in New York that he thought Lestat might enjoy to see. He was so animated and it took Lestat’s breath away, he loved to watch his lovers talk. It had been something he enjoyed with all his past lovers. Nicholas, Louis, and now David. They all got so passionate, open, happy, excited any time they spoke to him about anything they liked or thought he would like.

Lestat loved David, he felt himself happy he had asked him on a date at last, it clearly made David very happy. David’s happiness made Lestat happy. The light in his partners eyes was enough to make Lestat melt. They really were well suited to each other he mused. David held his hand tightly as though they would never hold hands again. It made Lestat smile and he tugged David close for a kiss.

‘I love you David…..’

David smiled weakly and kissed him back. ‘I love you Lestat….’

They hunted fast and made their way to the local movie theatre. The place was basically empty as it was a Sunday night and most patrons were at home preparing for the next days work. They had the theatre almost to themselves. Lestat counted twelve other patrons watching the movie with them.

What the movie was didn’t matter to Lestat, he was enjoying holding his lovers hand, cuddling in the loveseat, sharing the odd kiss. Lestat was watching the focus, awe, and excitement in David’s face as the movie played out. He savoured every gasp, sigh and hum that escaped his lovers mouth.

It was going well until Lestat looked around the nearly barren theatre and got a mischievous idea. He slowly wrapped an arm around David’s waist and held him tight to his side. Then he slowly slid his other hand up David’s thigh to stroke his bulge.

David passively slapped his hand and continued watching the movie. Lestat bit his lip to contain his amusement before trying his luck again this time going directly for his lovers button and zipper. This time David looked up at him with a death glare, warning him to behave himself. Lestat grinned at him and very deliberately unbuttoned and unzipped David’s trousers, not breaking eye contact.

David slapped his questing hand away as his fingers started to slide against soft cotton underwear. The fledgling gave him a scandalized look and pulled out of his arms, refastening his trousers hastily and swatting Lestat’s thigh reproachfully. Lestat giggles and wiggles his eyebrows at David, he unzips his own trousers and tries to beckon David closer with a wiggle of his index finger. David’s mouth drops open and he jumps on Lestat with both hands to close his lovers pants.

Lestat curls over snorting and sniggering while David makes soft noises of horror and embarrassment. David glares and sits away from Lestat for the remainder of the movie but Lestat knows it’s just a little tantrum. The movie finished too slowly for Lestat but luckily the time had allowed David to soften somewhat and he only gently chastised his maker.

‘We cannot do things like that in a public area. It’s not proper, what if someone saw us?’ David said looking exasperated as his maker just giggled like a child beside him. ‘We could have been in trouble!’

Lestat snorted at that and kissed his lover. ‘David who will we get into trouble with? They must be more afraid of us than we are of them. You need to loosen up!’

David raised an eyebrow suggestively and leaned close to Lestat’s face. ‘I already did.’

Lestat stared at him in confusion and David laughed teasingly. ‘You didn’t think I was just washing myself in the shower did you?’

David grinned as the realization appeared on his makers face. He turned and sprinted away from Lestat knowing he had awoken the beast. Lestat raced after him yelling his name.

‘David! You don’t say something like that and then just run away!!!’ Lestat howled behind him indignantly.

David laughed gaily and taunted back. ‘You’ll never catch me!’

Lestat did catch him. He slammed David against the wall of an alleyway and kissed him desperately while his hands fumbled with David’s trousers.

‘Don’t mock me! I’m stronger than you think. I’m going to ruin you.’ He panted against David’s throat.

David’s response was cocky and seductive. ‘All talk….why don’t you show me?’

Lestat finally slid his hand down the back of David’s underwear. He groaned as he felt the slick lube coat his fingers. ‘Oh David! Are you really ready?’

David nodded and replied innocently. ‘I thought you were going to ruin me Lestat…’

Lestat was aroused by this new attitude and he spun David around, pressing his front to the wall and yanking his trousers to his knees. Lestat hastily undid his own trousers and didn’t waste time seating himself inside David.

He moaned and rested his forehead against David’s shoulder, just needing a moment to adjust. ‘You did a good job David.’

‘Why thank you Lestat.’ David panted. ‘Now are you going to move or shall I?’

Lestat started to rock into his lover, they both sighed and leaned into each other.

‘So since when do you prepare yourself?’ Lestat panted in David’s ear as he picked up speed and force. ‘And why wasn’t I invited?’

‘Are you being ungrateful now Lestat?’ David groaned. ‘Do you really want to talk about this right now?’

‘Oui. I do.’

‘Lesta-aat! We are in an alleyway not far from the street. We can’t take our time here!’ David implored while Lestat began to rough him up.

Lestat clawed at his hips and scraped his fangs teasingly over David’s neck. ‘Tell me about it David….I want to know how it felt….did you cum? Did you cum from your own fingers?’ He purred naughtily.

David gasped indignantly and growled at him. ‘Lestat! There is no need for this talk!’

‘Oh but David…..’ Lestat gave several hard thrusts into his fledgling making the younger vampire weaken. ‘You shouldn’t do something if you can’t talk about it…isn’t that what you always say?’

David groaned in annoyance. ‘You are a beast Lestat!’

‘Oooh keep talking baby, I love it, you know I love it. You love it too.’ Lestat grinned, knowing he was riling David up. ‘Did you enjoy filling yourself with your fingers David?’

‘Lestat!!’

‘Did you imagine it was me?’ He bit David and pulled them both into the swoon. He released David and continued his teasing. ‘Did you push back on them wishing it was my cock instead?’

David whimpered in shame and surrender. ‘Lestat!’

‘You love it when I talk dirty…..’ Lestat pulled out of David and spun him around. He kissed his deeply while he gripped his thighs and lifted him against the wall. Lestat eased David onto his prick again and they both sighed in pleasure as they re-joined.

David was struggling to keep his moans quiet, used to being able to vocalize his pleasure. Lestat sealed his mouth with a kiss while he lifted David up and down on his arousal. David was falling apart fast.

‘I want to watch you….’

David blinked his eyes open as Lestat’s voice brought him out of the pleasurable swooning he felt while he was being pummelled. ‘What do you mean Lestat?’

Lestat brought his mouth to David’s ear, wrapped a hand around David’s prick and whispered. ‘I want to watch you fuck yourself with your fingers, and beg for my dick like the good little slut you are….’

That was it for David, he finished against Lestat’s belly and moaned sweetly when he felt Lestat’s warm spill filling him. Lestat rocked into him a few more times before releasing him and they leaned against the wall kissing and holding each other.

They righted their clothing and then David wrapped his arms around Lestat’s neck, Lestat’s wrapped his arms around David’s waist and they kissed lazily, nuzzled noses and basked in the afterglow.

‘I love you David….did I go too far?’ Lestat looked concerned.

David blinked and stroked his lovers cheek. ‘It was oaky, I wouldn’t want you to talk like that all the time but it was alright this time…..’

‘I didn’t hurt you?’ Lestat pressed on, examining David’s face for any sign of distress.

David realized Lestat was genuinely concerned. He pet his makers hair and pulled away gently to hold his hands. ‘You didn’t hurt me Lestat, of course not!’

‘I want you to know I don’t think you are a slut.’ Lestat said seriously. ‘And I don’t want you to do that in front of me if you don’t want to. And I don’t mind if you weren’t thinking about me when you did it. Everything I said was just part of the scene okay?’

David was now worried. Was Lestat sick? Had something happened? No, this seemed too specific and focused. It clicked.

‘Lestat are you giving me aftercare?’ Lestat blushed and looked down awkwardly. David quickly turned his face back up to make eye contact. ‘Lestat?’

‘I read it somewhere and thought it might be a good idea…..’ He shrugged sheepishly, clearly not wanting to talk about it. ‘I don’t want to discuss it alright, it’s done.’

‘Now Lestat.’ David said with a playful smile. ‘You shouldn’t do things if you can’t talk about them.’

Lestat sputtered and glared at him while David laughed uproariously, he led them onto the street. Lestat glowered and sulked.

‘Oh don’t be so grouchy Lestat…I appreciate you giving me aftercare, but you know you don’t have to….’

‘I don’t?’ Lestat broke his silence. ‘But that was a bit rough and it was a rough scene and stuff…..’

‘A rough scene?’ David laughed. ‘Lestat aftercare isn’t just for “rough scenes” it belongs in all kinds of sex. It belongs before, during and after sex. It doesn’t matter if you go all the way or just have some petting. Aftercare belongs everywhere in a relationship…..where did you even learn about aftercare?’

Lestat looked up at the sky as though praying. ‘I read an article in a woman’s magazine about BDSM and stuff. It said you should touch base and reassure your partner after a scene. Sue me for trying something new!’

David stopped his maker and kissed him kindly. ‘Lestat you took me on a wonderful date, and I am so grateful I really enjoyed myself. You made sure I don’t have the fluids necessary for a wet orgasm for the next week. And now you are giving me aftercare which you learned about by reading a woman’s magazine? Aftercare I don’t need because I know where I stand, I know who you are and I know what is real and what isn’t….if I need aftercare I will say so Lestat, and I hope you would say something as well….’

Lestat shuffled and blushed and mumbled a reply. ‘I also enjoyed our date…..it….it is very different to what we always do….I’m sorry I didn’t do it sooner…’ 

‘Mmm…..’ David hummed. ‘Nice deflection Mr Magazine. Lets go home….’


End file.
